This invention relates in general to roofs for buildings and other structures, and in particular is concerned with a durable roof covering. Furthermore, this invention is concerned with a method of installing the disclosed durable roof covering.
Various materials have been used to cover roofs of structures. Examples of such materials include shingles formed from asphalt and metallic materials such as aluminum and copper. The shingles are formed in a convenient size having a width and length. To cover a roof, a patchwork of overlapping shingles is installed.